Je n'aurais pas du te le cacher
by Weirdly-Wisely
Summary: Un HitsuKarin car il y en a peu, pas d'IchiRuki ou d'IchiHime car j'aime bien les deux couples.


**Un HitsuKarin car 1) c'est mon couple préféré de Bleach et 2) car il y en a si peu.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**OS Hitsu/Karin **

Trois ans... Cela faisait trois ans que CETTE partie de foot avait eu lieu. Trois ans qu'elle s'entraînait sans relâche, aussi bien en foot que pour son pouvoir spirituel. Elle voulait devenir une shinigami pour LE revoir. Son frère était absolument contre, trop protecteur, alors elle se battait en cachette contre de faibles hollows. Comme si elle allait écouter son frère, mais bon c'est beau de rêver. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à Yuzu. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, elle allait tout raconter à Rukia. La jeune fille avait appris que la Kuchiki était une shinigami par hasard, elle l'avait juste vu partir à la chasse aux hollows.

Elle sonna à l'appartement de la Kuchiki, cette dernière s'était achetée un appartement, lassée du placard d'Ichigo. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et surprise c'était LUI.

? : Karin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Karin : ... Je voudrais parler à Rukia.

? : Elle n'est pas là.

Karin : Ah... Au revoir.

? : Bye.

Il n'avait presque pas changé, toujours les mêmes cheveux décolorés, les mêmes yeux turquoise, sauf que maintenant il était plus grand que la Kurosaki. Cette dernière se maudit elle-même de n'avoir rien put dire. Trois ans qu'elle pense à lui et elle ne lui parle même pas trente secondes. Karin se traitait mentalement de tout les noms. Elle en avait marre et quand elle est énervée, la seule chose qu'elle fait s'est de s'épuiser, courir jusqu'à tomber raide morte de fatigue. Comme ça, rien ne lui encombrait l'esprit. Alors, elle courut, aussi longtemps qu'elle L'avait en tête. Le soleil commençait à décliner, sa famille allait s'inquiéter, mais elle s'en fichait. Temps qu'il hanterait ses pensées. Petit problème, son corps était peut être résistant, mais il fatigue aussi. Épuisée, elle s'écroula au milieu du chemin, en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Manque de chance, la maison de Karin était à l'autre bout de la ville. Elle essaya de se relever, mais ses jambes ne la portaient plus, elle s'effondra sur le sol.

Karin : Kuso !

? : Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

Cette voix, Karin l'aurait reconnue même au milieu d'un brouhaha infernal.

Karin : Toshiro ?

Hitsugaya : Nan, le Pape. Alors ?

Karin : Ca se voit pas, je compte les moutons.

Hitsuagaya : Alors, je te laisse.

Karin: Reviens baka !

Hitsugaya : J'allais pas partir.

Karin : Ramène-moi chez-moi !

Hitsugaya : Et je fais comment ? Tu peux pas marcher.

Karin : Ben, tu me porte.

C'est vrai, c'était une bonne idée, Karin ne pouvait pas marcher et Hitsuagaya pouvait la porter. Mais, son idée faisait qu'elle devait se retrouver dans les bras du Capitaine de la dixième division. Et ça, elle n'y avait pas pensé. C'est donc dans ses bras que Karin traversa toute la ville, aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre. Heureusement, il n'y avait presque personne dans les rues, et Toshiro put la ramener sans croiser trop de monde. Mais le plus dur restait à faire : ramener Karin sans se faire tuer par Ichigo. Surtout que la jeune fille s'était endormie dans les bras du petit Capitaine. Le pauvre Toshiro allait vraiment se faire tuer par Ichigo Kurosaki. Mais il n'allait pas garder Karin dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Il sonna à la porte de la maison des Kurosaki, sauf que, par un mauvais coup du destin (NDA : plutôt de l'auteur), il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le shinigami remplaçant -c'est vrai il aurait put tombé sur Ishinn ou Yuzu mais non il était condamné à mourir- ce dernier était très inquiet pour sa soeur. Quand il la vit, le soulagement remplaça l'inquiétude, mais même si l'information mit du temps à être intégrée, Ichigo percuta que Toshiro portait Karin dans ses bras.

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Toshiro ?

Hitsugaya : C'est Capitaine Hitsuagaya pour toi !

Ichigo : M'en fous, réponds !

Hitsugaya : Je sais pas, je l'ai trouvée par terre, épuisée.

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans tes bras ?

Hitsugaya : Elle m'a ordonnée de la ramener.

Ichigo : Et tu devais la porter ?

Hitsugaya : Elle me l'a demandé.

Cet échange quelque peu bruyant avait réveillé Karin, et elle n'était pas de la meilleure humeur.

Karin : La ferme Ichi-nii.

Ichigo : T'es réveillé ?

Karin : Non, je t'insulte dans mon sommeil.

Hitsugaya : Tu peux te relever ?

La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de Toshiro et en l'entendant, elle se mit à rougir. Ce jour-là, elle bénit le fait que la nuit soit bien noire.

Karin : Ca va, tu peux me lâcher.

Une fois debout sur ses jambes, la Kurosaki chancela un peu, mais trouvant qu'elle avait un meilleur équilibre avec une béquille, elle s'appuya sur la personne la plus proche,c'est-à-dire Toshiro. Ce dernier ne s'y attendant pas, tomba, entraînant Karin dans sa chute, car elle était complètement affalée sur lui. Maintenant, leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, tout deux étaient très gênés et avaient pris une amusante teinte rouge pivoine. La Kurosaki fut la première à reprendre contenance.

Karin O/O : Heu... Toshiro... Merci de m'avoir ramenée...

Hitsugaya O/O : De rien... Bon au revoir.

Karin ^/^ : Au revoir.

Le Capitaine de la dixième division partit laissant Karin devant un Ichigo choqué (NDA : je préfère le mot « interloqué », mais bon après y en a partout des « interloqué »).

Ichigo O.O : ...

Karin : Ichi-nii ?

Ichigo O.O : ...

Karin : Ichi-nii ?

Ichigo O.O : ...

Karin : Bon je vais me coucher.

Ichigo : Attends !

Karin : Quoi ?

Ichigo : Tu connais Tosh... Le Capitaine Hitsugaya ?

Karin : Nan, pas possible.

Ichigo : Comment ça se fait ?

Karin : Il est trop fort en foot.

Ichigo : Ha...

Karin : Bon, j'y vais.

Ichigo : Je t'interdis de le revoir.

Karin : QUOI ?

Ichigo : Tu m'as bien entendu.

Karin : C'est n'importe quoi.

Ichigo : Tu me promets de ne pas essayer de le revoir ?

Karin : La tu rêve. Tu ne m'interdiras pas de voir quiconque.

Ichigo : Tu crois ça ?

Karin : Bonne nuit.

Ichigo : Tu dois me le promettre !

Karin : Heu... (à court d'argument)... Je suis une shinigami.

Ichigo : QUOI ?

Karin (qui part en courant): Bye !

La Kurosaki avait utilisé son dernier recourt, après pour ne pas passer un mauvais quart d'heure, elle partit en courant, en dormant dans les bras de Toshiro, elle avait repris de l'énergie. Alors, elle décida d'aller chez Rukia, elle avait même oublié que chez Rukia, il y avait Toshiro.

Après que le petit Capitaine (NDA : Désolée, j'adore l'appeler comme ça) ai déposé Karin chez elle, et qu'il ai faillit se faire tuer par le frère de cette dernière, il retourna chez la Kuchiki, qui en apprenant que quelques shinigamis allaient venir chez elle était reparti dans le placard d'Ichigo, sans que ce dernier soit au courant. Ce qui faisait que l'appartement se trouvait envahi non seulement par Toshiro et Rangiku , mais aussi par Byakuya, Renji et Soi fong. Les deux premiers avaient une mission et les trois autres étaient venu juste parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient à la Soul Society. Enfin, Byakuya s'était pour que Renji et Ichigo ne détruisent pas la moitié de la ville en se battant, vu que c'était la seule raison de la venue de Renji, se battre contre Ichigo. Et Soi fong était venue pour une raison inconnue.

Donc Toshiro entra dans l'appartement, qui était étrangement calme, surpris de ne pas entendre de cris, il commença à s'inquiéter. Il ouvrit une porte et vit Matsumoto bourrée, Renji... ligoté, Byakuya qui lisait et Soi fong qui jouait aux fléchettes. (NDA : Je sais que ça colle pas au personnage de Soi fong, mais j'avais envie de mettre ça)

Hitsugaya : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Matsumoto : Attention... un martien... s'échappe.

Renji : On a encore eu de la chance.

Matsumoto et Renji : Monster munch, mieux vaut tous les capturer !

Hitsugaya : Quoi ?

Renji : Monster munch.

Et voila, Hitsugaya se demandait si sa vice-capitaine et Renji n'avaient pas eu un accident, dans lequel leur cerveau aurait pris des congés définitives. C'est vrai se mettre à réciter la pub des Monster munch, ça impliquait forcement un problème au cerveau.

Hitsugaya : Heu...

Matsumoto (bourrée): Mais... Taicho... C'est les monster munch.

Hitsugaya : C'est quoi ?

Matsumoto (lui tendant un paquet): C'est ça !

Renji (bourré): Nan, touche pas à Monster munch-sama !

Byakuya : Monster munch... sama ?

Matsumoto : Tenez... Taicho... Mangez.

Rangiku lui tendit un monter munch, elle avait bu et devenait dépendante des monster munch.

Hitsugaya : Heu... OK.

Le petit capitaine de la dixième division hésita un peu, il se demandait si cette chose était comestible et non empoisonnée. Il commença à approcher le monster munch de ses lèvres, puis il l'écarta, visiblement dégoûté.

? : T'en veux pas ?

Hitsugaya : Non.

? : Alors, c'est pour moi.

La personne qui avait dit ça s'accrocha au petit capitaine et mangea le monster munch par dessus l'épaule de Toshiro. La personne releva la tête et...

? : Rangiku-san ?

Matsumoto : Karin-chan ?

Karin : Hello everybody !

Soi fong : Karin...

Karin : Bah, Toshiro, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Rangiku-san et Soi fong.

Toshiro (la prends par la main): Viens, je dois te parler.

Karin : Pourquoi ?

Le petit capitaine ne lui répondit pas et l'entraîna dehors, laissant sa subordonnée s'imaginer n'importe quoi.

Matsumoto : Le Capitaine est amoureux !

Renji : De qui ?

Matsumoto : De Karin-chan, bien sûr.

Pendant ce temps, Toshiro marchait et Karin le suivait. Quand il reçut un message sur son portable lui indiquant un hollow tout près.

Un simple hollow était apparut. Dès qu'elle s'en aperçut, Karin fonça tête baissée, sans évaluer les risques. Même Toshiro ne put l'arrêter.

Toshiro : KARIN !

Seul l'éclat de la lune éclairait cette scène. On pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes, dont l'une était étendue sur le sol. Un liquide s'éloignait du corps.

Karin : Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça Toshiro...

Hitsugaya : Toi non plus.

Karin (essaye de sourire): Je vais partir, je le sens...

Hitsugaya (inquiet): Ne dis pas ce genre de chose ! Et puis Orihime et Matsumoto vont arriver.

Karin : Je dis ce que je veux, et puis c'est trop tard...

Hitsugaya : Arrête de dire ça ! J'ai aussi appelé la quatrième division, tu ne peux pas mourir !

Karin : Tu vas décider de ce que je vais... faire...

Hitsugaya : Si !

Karin : De toute... façon, je dois te... dire...

Hitsugaya : Quoi ?

Karin : Essaye de faire attention, et de ne pas foncer tête baissée sur un hollow...

Hitsugaya : C'est toi qui fait ça.

Karin : Et ne te blaisse pas en essayant de protéger une idiote comme moi.

Hitsugaya : Ne parles pas comme si tu allais mourir ! On va te soigner !

Karin : C'est impossible, je vais mourir.

Hitsugaya (serrant Karin): NON ! Je refuse que tu parte !

Karin : On se reverra à la Soul Society.

La jeune fille lui disait ceci pour le rassurer, elle savait bien qu'elle serait une des nombreuses âmes errantes, et qu'elle finirait sans doute dévorée par un hollow.

Hitsugaya (pleurant): Je t'y conduirais moi-même.

Lui aussi savait qu'il ne le pourrait pas, ses devoirs de capitaine allaient l'en empêcher, mais il voulait quand même y croire. Croire qu'ils se reverraient.

Karin : Ne pleure pas. Je veux garder en mémoire ton visage souriant.

Hitsugaya (essaye de sourire): Tu me reverras souvent sourire vu qu'on sera ensemble à la Soul Society.

Karin : Ne crois pas trop à tes illusions.

Hitsugaya : J'y arriverais, qu'importe le temps que ça prendras, je t'amènerais à la Soul Society.

Karin : Je t'aime Toshiro... Je voulais te le dire...

La Kurosaki prononça ces mots dans son dernier souffle pendant que Toshiro serrait son corps dans ses bras.

Hitsugaya : Je t'aime Karin, mais j'ai été bête de te le cacher.

Orihime et Matsumoto arrivaient éssouflées. Quand elle virent le corps de Karin, Orihime se jetta à ses côtés et essaya de la soigner. Alors que Matsumoto s'éffondrait à genoux à côté de son capitaine.

Matsumoto : C'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas mourir.

Inoue : Elle n'est pas encore morte.

Hitsugaya : Vraiment ?

Inoue : Oui, son âme est encore proche, je peux essayer de la ramener, mais je ne sais si je vais y arriver.

Hitsugaya : Je t'en prie...

Orihime essaya de « réssuciter » la jeune soeur d'Ichigo. Elle ne réussit pas, mais en voyant le regard suppliant du capitaine de la dixième division, elle se dit qu'elle ne devait pas échouer.

Dix minutes... Vingt minutes... Une demi heure... Quarante cinq minutes... Plus le temps passait, plus les chances de ramener Karin s'amenuisaient, mais personne ne voulait perdre espoir. C'est alors que le miracle se produisit, la poitrine de la Kurosaki commença à s'élever et à s'abaisser à un rythme régulier. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, pour voir des visages angoissés au dessus d'elle.

Karin : C'est bon je ne suis pas morte.

Matsumoto : Ben si, justement.

Karin : Quoi ?

Inoue : J'ai réussi !

Karin : C'est toi qui m'a sauvée ?

Inoue : Oui.

Karin : Merci.

Inoue : De rien, et je t'invite à manger du curry chez moi.

Karin : Du curry ?

Inoue : Oui, avec des poireaux, de la tomate, de la figue et du potiron.

Karin : C'est du curry ça ?

Inoue : Bien sûr.

Karin : Au fait, Toshiro ?

Hitsugaya : Oui ?

Karin : C'est vrai ce que tu m'as dis avant que je...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et approcha ses lèvres de celles de Karin, et l'embrassa. La Kurosaki devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, puis ferma ses yeux et lui rendit son baiser. Il restèrent quelques secondes comme ça, puis se détachèrent.

Hitsugaya : As-tu vraiment besoin d'un réponse ?

Karin : Non, c'est bon.

Et il s'embrassèrent alors qu'Ichigo approchait, affolé. Le cri du grand frère rompit la quiétude des amoureux, qui se détachèrent.

S'en suivi une course poursuite, où Toshiro se faisait poursuivre par un Ichigo qui voulait le tuer et une Karin qui voulait que son frère ne tue pas son petit ami.

The End

OoOoOoOoO

Personnellement je trouve la fin un peu bizarre, mais je ne voulais pas faire (encore) un drame.


End file.
